


Tiempos de paciencia

by Fallon_Kristerson



Series: Bingo Pechi [6]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Historical, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7299877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallon_Kristerson/pseuds/Fallon_Kristerson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Había que esperar y aguantar las circunstancias, al otro y a uno mismo. Eventualmente, explotar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempos de paciencia

**Author's Note:**

> Setting: época colonial, Reformas Borbónicas (s. XVIII)
> 
> Sexto aporte al pechibingo! Prompt de turno: histórico

Cuando Capitanía llegó a aquella enorme casona de la joven Lima, la residencia aún estaba casi vacía. Había cajas por todos lados y muebles extraños repartidos por lugares poco comúnes, todos debajo de sábanas blancas para evitar que el polvo las ensuciara demasiado. Fue una cosa estúpida ya traer tanto mueble cuando el lugar ni siquiera estaba completamente terminado, pero eso no pareció molestar demasiado a España, quien le hablaba de que aquel lugar sería su nuevo hogar y cosas así que no terminaban por convencer a Manuel.

Manuel... Todavía no se acostumbraba a ese nombre. Tampoco al estar sólo en aquella habitación a medio completar. ¿Por qué lo han traído tan temprano? ¿Por qué lo han traído aquí siquiera?

Su dormitorio era una habitación simple, con dos camas, dos armarios y dos todo. Pero los armarios estaban casi vacíos, igual que las cómodas, y la alfombra era rasposa y no le agradaba. Pensó que cuando España se fuese, la quitaría, aunque se veía bastante pesada y tampoco sabía si la representación del imperio español se iba a ir realmente. Esperaba que sí.

No sabía quién era la otra persona con la que compartiría habitación, pero esperaba que fuese alguien como él. Estaba experimentando por primera vez lo que era la verdadera soledad y no le gustaba. Al menos no así.

Una semana más tarde llegó.

Antonio dijo que se llamaba Miguel, pero el pequeñajo que vino junto a él sólo lo llamaba Qoniraya, por más que el español mirase mal al Alto Perú por decirle así a su hermano. El virreinato del Perú era un chico de su edad, con una sonrisa algo apagada y ojos asustadizos pero dulces. Manuel se sentaba a veces a su lado, cuando por milagro del cielo no andaba Julio cerca invadiendo su habitación, y se quedaban en silencio mientras que Miguel tomaba su mano y delineaba las líneas de sus manos con el dedo índice.

-Hasta ahora siempre he vivido en el Cusco –murmuró una vez Miguel mirándolo con curiosidad mal disimulada-. No queríamos venir, nunca hemos estado lejos de casa.

-¿Quiénes?

-Yo y mi hermano.

-Ah...

Manuel alzó ambas cejas, observándolo detenidamente. Era de su mismo tamaño, pero sus ojos eran enormes y hasta daba la impresión de que brillaban un poco. Eran dorados, doraditos, pero su piel era más oscura que la suya, contrastando fuertemente con sus ojos claros. Su cabello era también oscuro, negro. Era largo, como lo había sido el suyo antes de que Antonio se lo hubiese cortado. Tal vez no tan largo, pero definitivamente más de lo que al español le gustaría. Algo en el chico se le hacía familiar. O conocido, no lo sabía, como si ya lo conociese de antes. Pero no podía acordarse. Tal vez era un pueblo con el que se había cruzado alguna vez cuando estaba con su madre, o el hijo de alguno.

Unos días más tarde le cortaron el pelo a Miguel y le volvieron a dar ropa nueva. Su ropa era diferente a la de Manuel, quien no sabía realmente cuál era el significado de aquella diferencia, mas pudo sentir que era de peso. No eran iguales, no frente a los ojos de España. Uno de ellos debía llevar zapatos pulidos, casaca lisa y pañuelo blanco y el otro era Manuel.

A Miguel no le gustaba tanto la ropa que le tocaba vestir ahora, aunque no quitaba el hecho de que le emocionara recibir esa clase de regalos por parte de Antonio. Por parte de papá. Manuel observó las camisas dobladas que estaban sobre la cama de Miguel y cómo este se quitaba la que llevaba puesta y la tiraba al piso. Manuel rodó los ojos, no queriendo ver como él recibía ropa diferente. El niño de ojos dorados y cabello azabache le estaba diciendo algo, pero él no quería escuchar, no quería prestarle atención a Miguel...

Al menos hasta que los vio.

Fue ahí que cayó en la cuenta de que nunca había visto a Miguel mostrar mucha piel. Manuel recordaba que antes no vestía tantas cosas encima, que con tapar lo necesario bastaba. Pero en cuanto a Migue, él no sabía qué clase de ropa había usado éste antes. De hecho no sabía casi nada sobre él. Sólo que era el favorito de Antonio, sólo que tenía esos ojos que le gustaban al español y ese cabello rebelde e indomable. Y esa piel cobriza que se aclaraba con el paso de los años.

Pero nunca había visto toda su piel. Nunca había visto lo que había en ella, por eso fue que se asombró tanto cuando vio aquellas líneas surcar su costado. Eran sencillas pero a la vez tan complejas e inentendibles, extrañas para Manuel. No sabía qué eran y antes de que pudiera seguir viendo, Miguel ya se había puesto la nueva camisa.

Miguel no era exhibicionista. No le gustaba porque a Antonio tampoco. A Manuel le daba igual y Julio de por sí era friolento. Pero ahora quería ver bajo la ropa de Miguel, quería volver a ver aquellas líneas para poder fijarse mejor en ellas y delinearlas con los dedos mientras descifraba su significado.

Una vez intentó pedirle a Miguel que le mostrase. Lo agarró de la muñeca, lo retuvo cuando estaban por salir en la mañana del cuarto, pero cuando Miguel se volvió hacia él confundido y preguntándole qué pasaba, las palabras se le quedaron atoradas en la garganta. Manuel sólo era un niño curioso pero también era muy, muy tímido.

Fue la última oportunidad que tuvo hasta muchos años después.

* * *

 

Era verano y hacía calor. Manuel mantenía la mirada colgada del cielo, escuchando a Martín parlotear a su lado. El calor no le dejaba prestarle atención, ni el sudor que se deslizaba por sus sienes y se perdía en el cuello de su casaca. ¿Por qué estaba usando casaca en ese calor infernal? Sentía como si el cerebro se le estuviese derritiendo lentamente y saliéndosele por las orejas, o como si poco a poco todo su cuerpo se deshiciese bajo el sol, desapareciendo…

-Che, ¿y vos a dónde irás ahora? –preguntó repentinamente Martín y Manuel bajó la mirada de las escasas nubes que se mantenían en el cielo cobalto.

-¿Ahora? –murmuró apenas, denotando el cansancio que pesaba sobre él-. Supongo que regresaré...

-¿A casa? –musitó el rioplatense y Manuel frunció el ceño.

Podía percibir la sonrisa disimulada y retadora de Martín, que luego de unos segundos dejó de ser disimulada para volverse una burlona. Resopló y rodó los ojos, a lo que el rubio soltó una carcajada y le dio un empujón amistoso. Que no se pusiera así, que de seguro lo esperaban con una buena comida. En casa de Antonio siempre se comía bien y que no se quejara, que ya lo liberaría. Manuel no dijo nada, sólo volvió a rodar los ojos, diciéndose que soportaba aquello por su propia y ansiada libertad.

Cuando volvió a la casona de piedra, Miguel estaba en la sala, sentado en un sillón mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con dos agujas de tejer. Julio estaba sentado a su lado, apoyado aburrido en su hombro, ignorando las quejas de Miguel sobre el calor y lo incómodo de la posición. Manuel apenas les lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de encerrarse en su habitación. Podía ver en el cine imaginario de su cabeza como Julio le decía algo bajito a Miguel, como los hermanos cuchicheaban entre ellos cual par de viejas chismosas. Que Manuel siempre llegaba tarde, que sus botas ensuciaban todo, que no se sorprendiese que Antonio no le diese bola… Manuel se reía para sí, sintiendo algo de lástima por ellos.

Hace ya muchos años que no compartía la pieza con Miguel. El virreinato necesitaba un dormitorio para sí solo, aunque todavía había noches en las que el Alto Perú se metía a su cama y se susurraban cosas bajo las sábanas, palabras que Manuel obviamente no podía oír y de haber podido, no las habría entendido. Sabía que en Julio residía la ardiente necesidad de no soltarse de sus idiomas y que Miguel, en el fondo, tampoco quería. Perú podía ser muy el hijo ejemplar por encima de la superficie, pero de noche, cuando Antonio no estaba y sus indígenas se reunían para sus festividades, Manuel sabía que Miguel se escabullía sin que aparentemente nadie lo notase. Bueno, Julio no lo notaba al menos.

Sólo después, cuando Miguel comenzaba a cantarle a su hermanito, podía oírlos desde el otro lado de la pared. Miguel no sabía cantar en voz baja, es por ello que Manuel podía escuchar esas melodías melancólicas y rasposas, sin entender pero imaginándose él mismo las historias que contaban aquellas canciones. Pero en algún momento, pasados los años, Miguel también dejó de cantar en cualquier idioma que no fuese español y algo dentro de Manuel se retorció.

* * *

 

Estaban en silencio, Miguel se removía incómodo, leyendo unas cartas que se amontonaban en la mesa. Una sola vela alumbraba el papel crema. Julio comía su sopa, mirándolo solo de tanto en tanto por encima del borde de su plato.

Manuel entró haciendo la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Había sacudido sus zapatos afuera y ahora se quitaba la casaca. Notó la atmósfera de tensión ni bien había puesto el primer pie en el umbral, pero ahora que pasaba junto a la mesa, prácticamente tuvo que detenerse a verlos. Los hermanos lo miraron, Julio solo de soslayo, y Miguel alzó ambas cejas.

-¿Pasa algo? -quiso saber y Manuel se sintió atrapado en una situación incómoda.

¿Por qué no simplemente había pasado de largo? Por retrasado, seguramente, convivir con esos resultaba ser contagioso.

-Es que no cené -es lo que se le ocurrió decir y el Virreinato asintió, visiblemente sorprendido y es que como no, si Manuel nunca cenaba en "casa".

-Ah, sí... Aún hay sopa -respondió poniéndose de pie-. Espera, voy a servírtela. Las criadas ya se han ido a dormir todas.

Manuel asintió y Miguel pasó a su lado, saliendo del comedor. Julio volvió agachar la mirada y la de Manuel se desvió a los papeles que Miguel dejó sobre la mesa. Decidió juntarlas en una pequeña pila, haciéndose el que no los inspeccionaba con detenimiento. Miguel regresó con un plato y una cuchara, preguntando si deseaba beber algo.

-Agua no más -pidió Manuel a la vez que tomaba asiento-. Gracias.

Cuando Miguel regresó con su vaso y una jarra, se excusó deseándoles buenas noches. Los otros dos apenas respondieron con un movimiento de cabeza o un murmullo incomprensible. Julio terminaba ya de comer y Manuel pensaba en las cartas de Miguel, sospechando que un tiempo muy cargante se avecinaba.

Al día siguiente Julio se fue, tal como Martín se había ido. No se habló mucho del tema, de por sí Miguel y Manuel ya no hablaban mucho. Manuel ansiaba volver pronto a su propia casa. Estar lejos de su tierra era un martirio, en especial cuando Miguel andaba expandiendo su aura deprimente por todo el lugar y cuando podía sentir perfectamente que algo no andaba bien en casa.

Eventualmente, meses pasaron y Chile comenzó a sospechar que pasarían más antes de que lo dejaran volver a Santiago de Nueva Extremadura. Miguel parecía más tranquilo ahora, sonreía, decía tonterías y lo esperaba a cenar. Poco a poco Manuel se fue acostumbrando a compartir la mesa con él, si bien las palabras que intercambiaban eran menudas. Solo a veces Miguel se animaba más y le hablaba sobre su día, sobre lo que sucedía en la corte, sobre sus visitas al Callao... Fueron esos ocasionales monólogos que le permitieron ver que debajo de tanto entusiasmo y palabras bonitas, Miguel estaba sufriendo. El virreinato del Perú estaba perdiendo en importancia desde que lo dividieron. Claro, seguía siendo el favorito, pero ahora había competencia y Lima, con cada mes que pasaba, se convertía más y más en _la horrible_.

Finalmente, pasó un año. ¿Pero qué era un año para ellos? Nada, ¿verdad? Manuel no debería estar haciendo escándalo por un par de días de su larga existencia desperdiciados en ese lugar. Comía bien, vestía bien y dormía bien ahí, no debería andar criticando tanto, o al menos eso decía Miguel.

-Podría estar yéndote como a mí -le dijo una tarde

Estaban sentados en la galería que rodeaba a uno de los patios internos, bebiendo vino. No hacía tanto calor, pero tampoco era un clima al que Manuel se atrevía a calificar de invernal. Llevaban un rato compartiendo una extraña conversación que nunca llegaba a ningún lugar, que cambiaba de un tema superficial al otro, hasta que Manuel de pronto tuvo la magnífica idea de exteriorizar su deseo de irse a casa y Miguel le salió con esa respuesta. Manuel creyó haber oído mal.

-¿Perdón?

-Eso, podrías estar tan mal como yo -resopló Miguel y Manuel lo miró incrédulo.

En realidad sí comprendía lo que Miguel quiso decir, sabía bien de qué hablaba. Fue el tono el que lo terminó por hacer explotar.

-¿Como tú? -espetó con el sarcasmo más helado que tenía guardado- ¿Con tanta pompa y consentimiento? Perdona, no había notado lo difícil que era.

Miguel rodó los ojos.

-Ponlo así, pero mi economía está yéndose al diablo como sigan las cosas así. ¡Todo esto me está afectando más de lo que crees!

No había ni terminado de exteriorizar aquella protesta, cuando Manuel ya se había levantado y lo había empujado de su silla, acorralándolo contra la pared. Miguel quiso defenderse, pero las manos del sureño volaron como un par de saetas pesadas, prendiéndose de su cuello. A Miguel se le cortó la respiración de golpe.

-Deberías dejar de ser tan egoísta -advirtió Manuel en un siseo bajo y filudo, reforzándose ligeramente su agarre-. A ti te está yendo mal, al principito consentido de Antonio, la joya de la Corona Española, ¡pero no te detienes a ver que a los demás por fin les está yendo mejor! ¡Por fin los demás tienen la oportunidad de desenvolverse y tú solo lloras por dejar de ser el centro de atención!

Sintió como el cuerpo de Miguel se tensó, pero prefirió esperar unos segundos antes de soltarlo. El virreinato lo miraba atónito y un tanto asustada, una mirada que capitanía no había imaginado jamás recibir. Le gustó, aunque no podía negar tampoco que no se sentía cómodo recibiéndola de parte de Miguel. Retrocedió un paso, contemplando la expresión perdida del menguado virreinato.

-No deberías decir eso -jadeó Miguel en un hilo de voz-. No cuando tú estás conmigo del lado de los perjudicados...

-No, pero no ando pregonando mi condición de víctima -gruñó Chile, pero su expresión facial se volvió a suavizar.

Se quedó Mirando a Miguel como este se le quedó viendo a él. No parecía enojado, solo contrariado y muy confundido. Manuel suspiró. Estiró un brazo, rozando su mejilla para luego acunar su rostro en su mano. Miguel cerró los ojos, sintiendo como lo acariciaba, y segundos después, Manuel se volvió a inclinar hacia él, juntando sus bocas. Miguel lo atrajo por la cintura.

Se besaron por largos minutos, en silencio, ocupándose únicamente de saciar una necesidad física y emocional que no habían sido conscientes que tenían. Miguel lo jaló más hacia sí y Manuel ladeó el rostro. Había besado antes a Martín, pero notó rápidamente la diferencia. Miguel lo hacía sentirse hambriento y a la vez saciado. Se sentía replicado en él por esa misma extraña soledad, que estaba y a la vez no, un sentimiento para cuya descripción no contaba aún con las palabras adecuadas.

Algún día, se dijo mientras se dejaba deslizar hasta el suelo, algún día formularía aquello en palabras decentes y claras y comprendería por qué él y Miguel no eran tan distintos. Por ahora, prosiguió, por ahora consolaría al chico y se dejaría consolar también, paseando sus manos por sus piernas, escabulléndolas debajo de su camisa tras quitarle el saco, tocando su torso mientras Miguel suspiraba y besaba su cuello. Sintió la mente nublada y a tientas siguió a su instinto. Miguel tenía la piel cálida y suave, producto del poco trabajo físico al que se exponía. No se resistió a morderlo, aprovechando para arrancarle uno que otro quejido, suspiro o ruego.

También, una vez que se encontraban desperdigados por el suelo, con el cabello, la ropa y la cabeza deshecha, aprovechó la oportunidad para inspeccionar de cerca aquellas líneas que surcaban uno de sus costados. Eran delgadas, un tanto geométricas y conformaban una larga serie de figuras, algunas fácilmente identificables, otras no tanto. Había líneas y círculos que no pasaban de ser más que eso. Miguel no se molestó en ocultarlas, ni cuando notó que eran el foco de interés de Manuel.

-¿Qué son? -indagó este por fin, comenzando a delinear una de las figuras-. Este parece una hormiga...

-Es una araña -lo corrigió Miguel a la vez que lo observaba, llevando una mano a su cabello-. Son... un recuerdo.

-¿De qué?

-Antepasados.

Manuel alzó una ceja.

-O sea que no sabes que son -declaró y Miguel arrugó el entrecejo.

-Ya te dije que son -masculló y Manuel sonrió de lado, inclinándose a besar una de las figuras.

Miguel tragó, sin apartar la mirada.

-Antonio les dice "señales" -susurra-. Yo no sé cómo llamarlas, han estado ahí desde que tengo memoria. Mi abuelo -pausó un segundo, inseguro- nunca hablaba de ellas, parecía ni tomarlas en cuenta...

Manuel asintió, volviendo a echarse con la cabeza a la altura de la de Miguel.

-¿Pero qué son? -insiste y Miguel parece por fin captar la pregunta, riéndose bajo y apenado.

-Son unas líneas, surcos que se hallan en la tierra del desierto de Nazca. Son muy grandes, por eso solo puedes ver las figuras desde un cerro...

-O en tu piel.

-En mi piel no están todas -replicó y el otro alzó ambas cejas-. Tal vez algún día te muestre...

-Me gustaría verlo -manifestó Manuel, si bien el clima desértico no era su favorito.

Pensó que tendría que recordárselo y lo volvió a pensar en muchas ocasiones. Algún día, se dijo, algún día volvería a Lima y le haría saber que aún debía cumplir con algo. Por mientras, pensó, por mientras se limitaría a descifrar las líneas en el cuerpo de Miguel.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Fuentes usadas: Wikipedia ("Virreinato del Perú", "Capitanía general de Chile"), .com y Casonas de Lima (1). Pondría los links, pero...
> 
> \- Ya sé también que el apodo de Lima como la horrible se extendió recién en el siglo XX, pero igual lo quise incluir. Sabía que Humboldt también le había puesto un nombre similar, pero no lo hallé.


End file.
